narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Knights Team Training
Yasuki and Raido were looking out over all the Teammates of the BK and Yasuki said "This is a team training exercise. We're all gonna learn eachother's strengths, weaknesses, Kekkai Genkai. Each team will face one of my Clone's and one of Raido's Clones. Any Questions?" Were doing this so you guys can get a sense of each others abilities, strengths, weakness, tactics. the whole 9 yards.. and the plan is simple defeat a clone of me and Yasuki here... we cant have you guys going into the field blind.. thats just not proper etiquette as a team Raido X said as he kicked back placing his hands in his pocket... Pay attention to detail.. its always the little things in a fight that can decide a battle.. ON yasuki's mark we will start Raido X said creating his famous twins techniques as 2 twins of Raido entered besides where he stood Ki & Tayoshi Ki made his way to the battlefield ready to train with the Bk. Tayoshi then appeared and approched Ki. "So you're my partner huh. This could work out. Anyways, Tayoshi's the name and yours?" asked Tayoshi as he was sharpning his arrows. "I'm Ki from Ocagakure" Kohana Uzumaki & Kioto Kioto pulled out some arrows and was sharpening them on a rock. Kohana was ready it had been awhil;e he taken on Raido.. not to mention his new abilities.. but since it was just a clone she knew she could beat that and build chemistry with her teammate.. who use arrows.. which could be used effectively Kioto walked up to Kohana and said "Hi i'm Kioto, Pleasure to meet ya!" Kohana is my name. nice to meet you partner.... you ready for this little game they got us doing here.. taking on clones.. Kohana said as he looked at Kiotos arrow and thought of ways of how here crystals could be used.. Amerashi & Okami Amerashi walked onto the field waiting for his BK partner straightening up his scroll on his back. Okami simply walked up his and began to do pushups randomly. Amerashi just stared at his teammate. The name is Okami he stood back up towering over Amerashi.. IM booted suited and ready to be executed Okamis roared over emotionnal as always as Okami stuck his massive hand out to shake Hayato Shin & Yuraga Uchiha Many bats fly to the area and form a little cloud of bats in an area, then when the cloud disperses and the bats leave all thats left is Yuraga standing in that spot. Rogen Toriyama &Sayotsu Uzumaki Rogen was talking to Yasuki and Raido before he headed over for training Shizukesa Hyuuga & Kurokishi Shinto Shizu sat on a tree limb using his Byakugan to analyze for himself all the members of the BK Setsuna Hatake & Genju Sarutobi Genju looked around the members trying to remember who his partner was...... Kura Nara & Masago Masago came to the meeting place, "I am teamed up with Kura Nara eh ?, Nara those people are the shadow benders, I must be careful". Kura appeared out of Masago's Shadow and said "Hi i'm Kura" "Hello its Masago" the young sand girl grinned. Nōsei & Sorahime Nakano "Seems like a fair enough objective," Nōsei thinks to himself from the edge of the group, carefully glancing over his newly found cohorts, "Hopefully concentrating this many powerful individuals isn't going to be a problem." Chikayo Nakano & Takeru Higashiyama Hanaba Kihane & Hachiro Senju